hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancer vs Pearl
Description Fate Stay Night vs Steven Universe! Which 2 spear using magic warriors will win? Interlude Hyper Anon:The Spear, one of the most effective weapons, there are 2 magic users who use spears. Doge:Like Lancer, The uh....Lancer class knight. Spongebob:And Pearl, the crystal gem. Doge:I'm Doge and they are Hyper Anon and Spongebob! Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lancer Hyper Anon:Cu Chulainn or known as Setanta, was born in Ireland. Doge:I like potatoes. I wonder if he killed any Leprechauns. Spongebob:I wonder to Setanta was trained in magic and one time killed a dog. Doge:Ha! Suck it Facebook users! Hyper Anon: There was a big war that lasted 7 years and Cu Chulainn mastered using the spear, and became a Lancer class. Doge:But our favourite spear user had a lot of bad luck. He died in the war........getting impaled on his own spear and died. Spongebob:But in the 5th Holy Grail War, Lancer was summoned even though he was dead. He attacked Rin Tohsaka, a magic user. Doge:That's not even fair! Lancer is like 600 years old and male and Rin is like 19 and female. ''' Hyper Anon:Well Rin technically won. Since Rin's classmate Shirou, witnessed and Lancer tried to murder Shirou but Saber came out and kicked Lancer's ass. So Lancer kept on fighting in the war. '''Doge: But then he was mindraped in the end and forced to commit suicide and got burned in fire. 600 years of bad luck, that means he must've broken 85.7142857143 mirrors. Spongebob:Lancer has grade B strength, grade A agility, grade C endurance, grade C mana, grade B Noble Phantasms, and grade E luck. He is strong enough to kill a dog, which is as strong as 10 men without his spear. He sliced through metal with a single swing of a spear, he hit Shinji so hard he got sent flying. He is athletic enough to jump high. Doge:And for a dude with bad luck, this guy is fast as hell! He leaves after images just by running and strikes 100 times in a second. He may have bad luck but you try doing that. Hyper Anon: He tanks blows from Saber, who is practically island level, he survived getting his heart impaled.....for five minutes and killed Kotomine Kirei just for doing that. Doge:Damn, atleast he died in a badass way. Spongebob:He is trained in magic which his magic skill is ranked B. He is immune to magic. His spear can glow with magic and can fire blasts of it. He can also manipulate fire with it. Doge:Due to lel being Lancer class, Lancer has a spear. It's called Gae Bolg. I understand why it's red.... Hyper Anon:Gae Bolg can prevent regeneration. Doge:Suck it Deadpool! Spongebob:Gae Bolg is a powerful magic weapon, it has 2 Noble Phantasms. One of them is called Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear the pierces with death. It is basically like a oneshotting move. It blasts a magic energy beam in the shape of a spear which impales his opponent's heart, it then shreds the opponents. It has a mind of it's own, moving almost everywhere. Another one is called Gae Bolg: Soaring Spear that strikes death, when Gae Bolg surges with energy and he throws it creating a firey explosion or a storm of spears. It oneshotted an army. Doge:This guy isn't your average Bad Luck Brian, he fought Saber and Shirou, who may seem like Teens, but he fought Gilgamesh, who is a god.... Hyper Anon:But Lancer isn't perfect he has bad luck. Doge:This dude regularly gets impaled by his own spear. The stupidest way to die. Spongebob:But still, Lancer fought Gilgamesh so he's lucky enough to do that. Doge:He may have bad luck, but atleast he is a badass version of male Undyne. Pearl Hyper Anon:Many, many years ago. There was a war between gems. It was really really big. Doge:And this is a kid's show! Spongebob:There was one gem named Rose Quartz, who had multiple gem friends. Except one is not a gem. Pearl. Pearl is a.....well Pearl. Eventually Rose Quartz met a guy named Greg. Doge:And Greg fucked a gem. So Rose Quartz was pregnant and she died giving birth and her gem got infused with her son, Steven. Damn this show isn't as lighthearted as I thought. Hyper Anon:So Pearl, inherited Rose Quartz's....meddling behavior. And Steven took Rose Quartz's place for the team, the Crystal gems. Doge:Which is a ripoff of the TMNT! Spongebob:Pearl is strong enough to practically match Garnet in strength. Doge:Also one day, when Pearl and Garnet where about to be crushed by a cage that kept on getting smaller and smaller, she and Garnet helped hold it shut, and Pearl was kinda having an emotional epiosde then. Hyper Anon:One time Pearl fought a holographic version of herself and created a shockwave. Calculation time! A shockwave is a mach, which is at the speed of sound. In order for her to create a shockwave, she must have been striking at over 761 MPH. The speed of sound can shatter steel, and since it takes approximately 87,000 PSI to shatter steel, this shows that Pearl can strike with over 87,000 PSI. She can also shatter a boulder with a single kick. She also caught Amethyst's whip and it's strong enough to casually slice through a dumpster. Doge:She is faster than Lion. And if you haven't watched jungle movies, lions are 2fast4u. Spongebob:She dodged strikes from Amethyst without even looking. She survived attacks from Sugilite, who is very strong. She is very smart. Doge:She does machines......DonatelloxPearl I ship it. Hyper Anon:420/10. She has a spear which is made out of her gems powers. She can summon 2 of them and wield them at the same time. She can summon them at any time. She also has regen, so if something gets past her durability she can just regenerate from her gem form. Doge:Her gem powahs allow her to blast energy beams from her spear. I need that Ki blast firing spear! Spongebob:She can fire it in less than a second, and she can charge it up to make it more destructive, at full potiental it can destroy a wall. Doge:For a kid's show, she got a shitton of weapons. Like swords and fucking axes! ' Hyper Anon:She can summon them whenever she wants due to it being fused with her gem. She can control holograms and make holographic clones. '''Doge:I thought gems where fused with magic, not some kind of weird hologram projector. ' Spongebob:Pearl became a warrior even though she was made to be a servant. She killed a lot of monsters and gems and took down Multi City Block Sugilite. '''Doge:She even fought Amethyst in the feeliest fight ever! Hyper Anon:She created a hologram that can destroy trees with ease. But Pearl isn't perfect, when she is reverted back to her gem form she is left very vulnable. She dies if someone shatters her gem. Doge:She also has her period a LOT, even though gems don't bleed. Spongebob:Pearl is very nervous and gets scared easily, not to mention the whole breakdown thing. Doge:You don't wanna mess with this Schizophrenic gem! Hyper Anon:When is Pearl Schizophrenic? Doge:Isn't it obvious? She is sometimes graceful, but has the tantrums of a 5 years old. Real sneaky CN real sneaky. Hyper Anon:Indeed. Category:Death Battles